1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle remote control systems of the type that facilitate remotely controlling one or more vehicle systems with wirelessly transmitted signals.
2. Background Art
An ability to remotely control a vehicle with wirelessly transmitted signals can be helpful in locating, accessing, starting and/or performing any number of other vehicle related operations. Message displays may be used to enhance or make the remote control operations easier to manipulate. The displayed messages can be used to specify variable control options, to convey information to the user, and to perform other operations. The displays, however, tend to add size and costs to remote control system that rely on them.